


lose control

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony straddles Bruce on the couch and shows him how much control he really has





	lose control

**Author's Note:**

> Quick science bros porn for kinktober prompt "frottage"
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony was playing a dangerous game.

Sat upon Bruce’s lap with that grin that only spelled trouble. Bruce cursed the part of him that rolled over with excitement. This couldn’t lead anywhere good.

Tony kissed his cheek, his breath warm and moist as he murmured, “Lighten up, Brucie. It’s just a bit of fun.”

His hips shifted, pressing down against Bruce and he shivered, his eyes falling shut briefly. “Yes, well, your idea of fun could bring this tower down around us.”

Tony stared at him pointedly, resting his palm on Bruce’s chest as he leaned in and took his mouth. Bruce opened for him in an instant, taking Tony’s tongue and sucking on it lightly as he rocked gently in Bruce’s lap. They were on the couch in the living room. It hadn’t been planned. They’d just finished cleaning up after movie night, everyone had gone to bed when Tony pushed him on the couch and straddled him.

Tony pulled away with a soft sound, palming Bruce’s chest comfortingly. “Relax. It’s just a bit of heavy petting.”

He slid his tongue in Bruce’s mouth slyly, rocking gently against him. Bruce groaned, threading his fingers in Tony’s hair, leaning in closer. Tony’s breaths were hushed, quickening the more they kissed and igniting a slow burn in Bruce’s blood.

This wasn’t safe. None of it was. All it took was an accidental bite, a clever twist of Tony’s hips and Bruce could get too excited. If he was smart, he’d end this right now. Before things got messy.

“Bruce,” Tony sighed, his hips bucking, Bruce’s arm wrapped around his waist. He was hard and pressed tight against Bruce’s belly, his hips moving insistently in his lap.

There was something about Tony that made Bruce lose his control.

He pulled Tony in closer, laying a line of kisses and soft sucks along his neck, behind his ear. Tony moaned, scratching at his scalp as Bruce rolled his hips forward. He was riding the edge here, his own cock hardening beneath Tony’s ass. As Tony writhed and sucked on Bruce’s tongue, Bruce felt more and more of his control slip.

His arm tightened around Tony’s waist, his hips bucked in response to Tony’s, his hunger started to take hold. Fire coursed through his blood, heat coiling in his belly as he felt the urge to claim take hold. Tony pulled up for air and Bruce’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling him back in an instant with a low, rumbling growl.

Tony’s breath caught, eyes popping open as he stared at Bruce with renewed interest. He ran his tongue over his bruised and swollen lips, his breathing heavy. He petted Bruce’s chest as if calming him even as Bruce felt the need to claim and possess grow stronger, near unbearable as he scanned Tony’s face hungrily.

“What?” he asked, his voice low, just a hint of danger to it.

“Green,” Tony whispered, staring at Bruce in wonder. Bruce felt his heart rate tick up and Tony pet him softly, a hint of a smile on his face. “It’s fine.” Bruce huffed out a breath and he scratched lightly at Bruce’s scalp, calming him. “It’s okay. You’re fine.”

“Tony,” he whined, shuddering as Tony rolled his hips once more.

He nosed into Bruce’s throat, kissing him softly as he whispered, “Here, too.” He touched the pulsing veins of Bruce’s neck with a curious sound. He took up a steady rhythm, rocking down into Bruce’s groin.

“Not safe,” Bruce rasped, eyes falling shut as he held Tony close and chased his mouth. “Have to stop,” he murmured before taking Tony’s tongue.

It was quick and dirty, Tony sucking on his tongue and palming Bruce’s chest to calm him. Bruce lost himself, heart beating faster with every thrust of his hips. The hunger took over, his hands gripping Tony’s hips greedily and earning a low shuddering moan. The beast was pacing inside, lending his strength and some of that dangerous persistence.

He held Tony tighter, bucked against him faster, needier, angrier. A steady thrum of lust and desire lurked beneath the surface. Tony pulled away with a gasp, calling out, “Bruce, Bruce, I’m so close.” Bruce lapped at his throat, groaning as Tony’s scent engulfed him. The need grabbed hold of him and he sank his teeth in Tony’s neck, an inhuman grip on his hips as Tony arched and came warm and wet between them with a soft intake of breath.

Something in Bruce rolled over in satisfaction, his hips bucking once, twice as he followed Tony over the edge, eyes clenching shut as a loud rip sounded. Tony stroked his chest, kissing his cheek as he caught his breath, murmuring soft encouragements. He helped Bruce ride it out, rolling his hips smoothly as Bruce panted softly.

“See, you’re okay,” Tony murmured with breathy laugh. “No one got hurt.”

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Bruce replied with a soft smile. Tony pulled back and returned it, his hips slowing.

“I’m glad you did.” He lifted his shirt carefully, small circular bruises along his hips. Bruce’s stomach twisted painfully as he reached out to touch them gingerly.

“Tony,” he began regretfully.

“Don’t start. I’m fine.” Bruce touched one, earning a soft shudder. “I kind of like them.”

Tony touched his hand, leaning in for a soft kiss. His eyes were soft yet certain, “I trust you. Give yourself a little credit. Now, let’s get cleaned up.”


End file.
